Various types of covers or lids are known in the present state of the art for providing closure to containers while allowing for selective dispensing of liquids or other pourable substances. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,033, “Liquid container lid,” discloses a lid for a beverage container, the lid having large opening for dispensing a drinking liquid and for allowing the passage of air as the liquid is dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,174, “Drinking receptacle cover with a lip operated valve,” discloses a lid having a valve formed from two layers so as to increase the elastic memory of the valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,972, “Self-closing beverage lid,” is another lid configuration in which a spring is incorporated to provide for sealing bias. More recently, U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0000920, “Low cost spill-resistant cup for liquids,” claims a cup for dispensing liquids and resisting spillage, the cup comprising a scoop-like baffle and a push tab for creating an opening when pushed. However, most of the container lids taught in the present art present manufacturing complexities while failing to provide a reliable anti-spill and anti-splash feature.